1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toroidal carcass for road vehicle tires.
In particular, the present invention relates to a toroidal carcass of the type comprising two annular beads; and a toroidal reticulated structure connecting the beads which in turn is comprised of a number of elongated reinforcing elements extending in substantially radial planes in relation to the beads.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carcass of the aforementioned type, wherein the reticulated structure may be formed cheaply and easily using continuous cords, i.e., cords which need not be precut for forming the reticulated structure.